


It's the reason they fail

by PeachesKing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesKing/pseuds/PeachesKing
Summary: Tommy is dead and he meets Wilbur again at the subway station that takes him to the afterlife.I'm really bad with summaries, forgive me
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 54





	It's the reason they fail

The last thing Tommy felt was Dream's hands around his neck. What followed was cold, _too cold._

He didn't know where she was, but the sound of being on a moving subway overwhelmed her ears. With no sign of knowing where she was, she opened her eyes. The moment he opened her eyes, everything was blurry, as her sight became clearer, he realized that she was in a subway car. Maybe he was no surprise just hearing that, but he was too confused for the thousands of questions in his mind to clear up to pay attention to it. The empty seats told him that he was the only one there.

The glass on the other side of the car reflected his face. Blood dripped from his nose, down his mouth to his chin. More lines of blood dripped from the top of his forehead, almost staining his eyes. Meanwhile, his left eye had a shade of purple, green, and red around it. His body was just covered in bruises, the variety of colors in him made him feel anxious. On top of that, his clothes were worn along with blood stains.

He was worried that he didn't feel the air rushing in and out of his lungs, his chest was eerily calm, it wasn't going up or down, there was no movement. His heart did not respond, there was no beating, he was stopped.

When he turned to see in the glass he realized that his reflection was transparent, he could see the seat penetrating his body. He lifted his hands, and as with his face, they were also transparent. A sob escaped his mouth, without believing it he realized the obvious, he was dead.

The cold froze his ghostly body. The only sound was his own sobs from him and the train passing the rails, there wasn't even a sign that it was ever going to stop. Sitting there, he cried until he felt his tears stop.

Hopes for him had died by the time he heard a voice, a feminine voice, almost monotonous. His only words were: “ _Last station, the afterlife”_

Those words made his body shudder.

With no time to think further, the carriage doors opened. He didn't want to get up, and apparently the train was patient with him, because the train only left when he got out of the car. Looking both ways he realized that a very special person was there, Wilbur Soot himself was there.

Sitting on a bench facing the rails was Wilbur. His curly hair caught in the red beanie. The locks of brown hair fell over his face, the last bits of his hair turning gray. He had the yellow sweater that characterized him so much, over the sweater he wore the jacket that he used until his last days, and as a special touch, tied around his waist was the top of the uniform that he used throughout the rebellion of L'manberg. It was like seeing Wilbur in all his phases. On the other hand, his hands held the cigarette that was in his mouth, noticing the presence of him took the cigarette out of his mouth, drawing the smoke with him.

His face was the same, it was the same Wilbur he saw when he died. He wasn't Ghostbur, of that he was sure. His skin wasn't gray, it was just a paler shade. His eyes had no life or color, they were plain gray. He had dark circles and wrinkles from fatigue, but when he saw Tommy his face seemed to have more life, a smile was placed on his face as soon as he saw it.

Tommy didn't know if he should cry out of sadness or joy. He had waited a long time to see his brother, it was obvious, he was the one who took care of him and raised him when Phil abandoned them, but at that moment the fear only wanted him to cry and run to hug him.

"Wilbur ...", his voice sounded broken, full of pain, he felt like the scared child that one day he was, but he held it back because of how incredibly fast he grew. His older brother stopped him before he could finish speaking.

“I didn't expect to see you here in… a long time. I think a month ago I gave you a stupid speech about how proud I was of you, and how glad I was that you were alive. ”He sounded unconcerned, but deep down you could see his concern. There was joy in the tone of his voice, it was obvious that he was also glad to see it.

He got up from his place, dropping the cigarette on the floor, running it with his shoe. "Come on, Tommy." She put his arm around Tommy's shoulder, pulling him closer to him. "We will go with the others."

_"Others?"._

“You are not the first person to die on the server. I'm glad to see you here, I was getting sick of just talking to Mexican Dream and Schlatt ”, they began to walk, leaving through a door so that he would notice a beautiful meadow, full of flowers and tall grass.

Something in Tommy's chest felt alive despite being dead, _for some reason he felt happy to be there._

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know which Wilbur to choose at the time of writing this so I wore all of them, hence his mixed clothes. But it's the same Wilbur who loves and cares for Tommy, I promise.
> 
> He planned to do a series of one-shots with this. Btw, sorry for the bad spelling, this is translated with google translate.


End file.
